


Spectral Dreams

by ERS220



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERS220/pseuds/ERS220
Summary: The powers of a spectral assassin are beyond what can be imagined.





	Spectral Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, here's more smut. This time with Lucien Lachance.

Iliana flopped on the soft furs of the bed, exhausted. She and Cicero had finally completed their first major contract in months, and it had taken the energy out of them both. They wouldn't have been able to complete it, however, without the spectral assassin, Lucien Lachance. He had assisted them in all ways possible, whether healing them or protecting them from unexpected ambushes, and they felt a great deal of respect towards him. Cicero let out a soft sigh as he removed his bloodied clothing before joining her in the bed, holding her in his arms to keep the cold away. They were much too tired to light the fire, and thus the only light in the room was Lucien's otherworldly glow. He was sitting in the corner of the room, closely observing the two assassins. A bond like theirs was something he had not seen in decades. Iliana snuggled into the man's body, pressing her face into his neck lightly, Cicero leaving a small peck on her head before they drifted off in slumber.

Iliana’s eyes suddenly opened. She then sat up and looked around the room groggily. Cicero was missing, and the fireplace was lit. Rubbing her eyes, she pondered what time it was and where he had gone. Tending to the Night Mother, perhaps? This didn't last long, however, for she looked at the doorway and saw a man with his arms crossed. He seemed familiar in a way, but still foreign. He was tall and lithe, and wore a black robe with a pulled down hood that exposed his jet black hair and face. A prominent nose, high cheekbones, strong jaw with stubble, and blackish brown eyes that pierced through her. Iliana stared intently at him, a mixture of confusion and admiration going through her mind before he began to speak. “A most unique woman sits in front of me,” he said. The girl froze at the sound of his voice. It was unmistakably familiar. Lucien Lachance. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He walked towards her and sat in a chair next to the bed before continuing. “Your voice is hushed for a reason, my dear. Do not try and speak. Just listen. I have watched you in my spectral form. You and Cicero. I have seen your bodies intertwine and bind in unholy pleasures. Even when I seem to dissipate, I am still there, watching, observing,” he paused for a moment, brushing away a lock of hair that had escaped its binding. “In my time as a servant of Sithis, I have come to realize I miss that feeling, the softness of a woman against my skin and the warmth and pleasure that accompanies it. Watching you has made the feeling stronger. I can no longer contain myself, “ Lucien turned to Iliana and placed a cold hand under her jaw. “I must have you, listener.”

Iliana's face became flushed and warm at Lachance's words. She could barely believe what she was hearing, but her mind was too foggy to truly contemplate it. The man pulled her closer and brushed his lips against her cheek, and she did not resist. He left a soft kiss there, and then moved to her own lips, savoring the feeling for a moment before she reciprocated. A thin trail of spit formed when he pulled away from her momentarily as Lucien moved from the chair to the bed. Iliana brushed a small hand through his soft black hair and grabbed it, tugging him forward gently to become as close to him as possible. A light groan slipped through his lips, and he began to kiss along her jawline and then neck, leaving small red marks along the way. “Moan for me,” he whispered in her ear, his gravelly voice making her shiver. Despite her inability to speak earlier, she did as he commanded and let out a small groan of pleasure. Lucien chuckled and traced down her body, lingering on her hips and thighs before cupping her with a silky hand, feeling the warmth. He then began to massage the area. “So wet, yet I’ve barely touched you. Excitable girl,” he again whispered as he slipped his hand under the light cloth, rubbing her now swollen clit, eliciting sharp breaths from the girl. The feeling was mesmerizing, but her intense arousal made the speed of his rubbing painful. Iliana clenched her teeth and sucked in a bit of air. Lucien quickly noticed her pained expression and slowed down, then slipping two fingers inside of her wetness. “Such a delicate flower, you are,” Lucien muttered. Her chest raised and lowered with bated breaths as his fingers filled her. He slowly began to move them in and out, closely examining her reactions to his touch. Soft moans came from her, growing in intensity as time went on. After a few minutes she pulled Lucien close as she had earlier, pressing her lips to his ear. “Take me, you bastard.”

Lucien couldn't resist this request. He pulled off her panties with ease and quickly removed his robe, exposing his bare chest sprinkled with light colored scars. He then unbuttoned his trousers and pulled out a large erection that had been so eagerly pressing against Iliana’s body. She eagerly grabbed it, squeezing a tad before the man moved her hand away gingerly. “Patience,” he said, strained. It was clear he, too, was losing his patience and control at her touch. Lucien then began to rub his cock against her labia teasingly. She gripped at the mattress beneath her as he teased. It was torturous yet wonderful, and he knew exactly what he was doing to her. Lucien wanted to hear her whine, to beg and moan for him like she did for Cicero. Iliana tried to resist this urge, but it proved frivolous. “P-please, Lucien,” she cried. Hearing his name said that way broke the man. So many, many years without the smell, feeling, or sound of a lover, and he finally received it once more. It was delicious. Without thinking clearly he inserted himself inside of her and began thrusting quickly and with great force, causing the woman under him to tense up. She moaned his name again. The tables were turning. He had teased her before, and now she was going to tease him back by driving him wild. Their bodies rocked together rhythmically as she moaned his name over and over. The room filled with the echo of her voice and the sound of their love, light clapping, groans and heavy breathing. Lucien's thrusts slowed down gradually as it was clear that his partner was close to the edge, she shivering and twitching helplessly with each passing moment. He once again slid a hand down to her bits and rubbed her clit whilst inside of her. Her legs trembled as she wrapped them around his waist. Her breathing and moaning stopped momentarily as she peaked, and then released. A slick liquid escaped from her even with Lucien’s length inside. Only a few seconds afterwards, he too came, a strained growl emerging from his throat as their liquids mixed and leaked onto the bed. She then collapsed into the bed, he rolling to the side to lay next to her. They sat for a moment simply to catch their breath before he looked at the girl thoughtfully. He was to speak, but Iliana placed a finger over his lips carefully. The silence was all that was needed in that moment. 

Once again, Iliana’s eyes opened. She sat for a moment, thinking about what had just happened, then sitting up as she did earlier. The room was dark as it once was, and she heard the soft breathing of her jester. Her mind wandered. Was it a dream? Perhaps. A very realistic one, at least. Her breath was still heavy, and she felt a familiar warmth between her legs. Her eyes quickly darted to the corner of the room, where once again sat Lucien, his ghostly light illuminating her body. They looked at each other for a moment before a smirk came across his face. Dreams aren't always as simple as they seem.


End file.
